


Life With Slytherins

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snarry100's prompt #548: Magnificent.
Beta(s): None, poke me if you spot something.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #548: Magnificent.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot something.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Life With Slytherins

~

“You’ve good taste,” said Neville. 

Harry, staring at Snape, winced. “Huh?” 

Neville smiled. “Snape’s a magnificent bastard. You should ask him out.” 

“What? No!” Harry felt himself blushing.

Neville raised an eyebrow. “Why not? And don’t say because he’s Slytherin.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Just because you’ve a Slytherin doesn’t mean I need one.” 

“Okay.” Neville shrugged. “But you’re missing out.” 

“Who’s missing what?” asked Malfoy, sitting down beside Neville. 

“Harry likes—”

“No one!” Harry glared at Neville. “Harry likes no one.” 

“That’s convincing,” drawled Malfoy. “You realise he’ll tell me later?” 

Harry groaned. “As long as I’m not around.” 

~

Naturally, Malfoy extracted it from Neville. Although his reaction wasn’t what Harry would have predicted. “You know, as much as I hate to admit it, you two would be well matched.” 

Harry gaped at him. “How much have you had to drink?”

Malfoy smirked. “I can hold my liquor, Potter. And I’m serious. You and Severus could get along magnificently under the right circumstances.” 

“You mean once he stops hating me?” Harry grumbled. 

“He doesn’t hate you.” Malfoy pursed his lips. “I’m not at liberty to say how I know this, but if you approached him, you wouldn’t be rebuffed.” 

~

“Probably winding me up, the prat,” Harry muttered as he approached Snape’s table. Although surely Neville wouldn’t agree to that?

“Potter.” 

Harry coughed. “Snape. I, um—”

Snape smirked. “You’re such a magnificent conversationalist, Potter. Why did you come over here?” 

Harry huffed. Bastard! “I’ll tell you,” he snapped, nerves forgotten. “I was going to invite you to have a drink with me, and then maybe ask you back to mine, and then, if we got along, maybe proposition you. But never mind!” 

Snape hummed. “Then let’s skip the drinks and move to the…meat of the matter.” 

Harry blinked. “Okay.” 

~

Harry figured Snape would be decent in bed, but he hadn't anticipated he’d be magnificent. He’d taken Harry apart, pleasuring him until sunrise.

By dawn, Harry was sore and sated. He didn’t want to leave, but wasn’t sure of his welcome. Snape hadn’t kicked him out yet, but would he?

Shifting, he stared at Snape’s profile. Maybe if he said he wanted more than just one night, Snape would allow it?

“You’re thinking too hard,” said Snape, eyes closed. “Sleep.” 

“Here?” Harry asked. 

“Is there somewhere else you wish to rest?”

“No.” 

“Then yes, here.” 

Harry smiled, curling close. “Brilliant.”

~

“I knew you two’d get along.” Neville grinned at Harry. 

Harry chuckled. “Fine, you were right. Severus is…magnificent.” 

“So’s Draco.” They shared a smile.

“Well _I_ don’t understand,” whinged Ron, staring into his ale. “First you start dating Malfoy, Neville, then Harry starts dating Snape, and have you heard? Hermione’s dating Zabini! What is it with Slytherins?” 

“The answer’s simple, Mr Weasley,” said Severus as he slipped into the booth alongside Harry. “We always satisfy our partners.” 

“What he said,” agreed Malfoy, snuggling up to Neville. 

And as Ron groaned, Harry leaned into Severus, content. Life really was magnificent. 

~


End file.
